


People From The Past

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: At eighteen Kihyun's best friend left, suddenly one day. He never thought he'd see him, almost eight years later.





	1. Chapter 1

Just when Kihyun thought he had life, figured out. There's always something that comes, along and slaps you in the face. Kihyun's was someone he thought; he'd never see again.

"Kihyun?" he stopped eating ignoring, everyone around him to look up. His eyes widened in surprise, nope his eyes didn't deceive him. "Hoseok?" it's quiet, and a little tense. He cautiously approaches "how have you been?" Kihyun, smiles briefly "good, I guess." Soon Kihyun is distracted by Solji, the little girl to his left. "I finished eating daddy," he smiles and laughs a little.

At the food all over her little face, he cleans it off. A moment later "I'm finished too" Taewoong, smiled happily Hoseok never thought. He'd see the day his friend Yoo Kihyun, would become a father. He smiled to himself before going, to receive his coffee. Hoseok wasn't aware of the effect he was, having on Kihyun. Before, he leaves the cafe. He asks "do you still have the same, number Kihyun" he just nods. And then he waits until Hoseok is gone.

He relaxes a little.

It's been seven years since he seen him, seven years worth of questions. Years of wondering why he, left in the first place without a word. Kihyun was so depressed, for a while. If it hadn't been for Changkyun, who knows how long he would have been sad for..

_Seven years ago.._

_Kihyun came home from a week away, with his family. For a reunion. He had more fun than he thought, he was happy. He wanted to talk to Hoseok since it had been a week with no contact. He walked over to Hoseok's place, instead of finding his friend. He found a for sale sign and, an empty house. Kihyun was confused and unsure; he began to walk away.  
_

_He bumped into Changkyun. "He moved a few days ago, no one knows why". Kihyun felt his heart break, his happy mood had disappeared. He had planned on telling, Hoseok that he loved him. But now that will never happen, little did he think he would slip. Into depression, into ignoring his family. His friends it was like that for a while._

_Until one night a month later, Changkyun went by he found Kihyun. Bundled up in his blankets, avoiding anything and everything. "Kihyun?" there was silence he moved, briefly to look up at him. "What, Changkyun?" he sat on the bed, "you need to cheer up." "You need to move on with life, to find something to make you happy." "I know just the thing."_

_Kihyun unraveled a little, "what are you talking about." He was curious he sat up and, looked at his best friend on the end of his bed. Without hesitation Changkyun kissed him, Kihyun was surprised, but he kissed back. A moment later they separated, Kihyun blushed a little. Changkyun tried not to feel awkward, "care to do that again." This time Changkyun was surprised._

_But he leaned over placing his hands, on Kihyun's face. Kissing him deeply and roughly, Kihyun held onto Changkyun's shirt. The moment was perfect. They were eighteen, and thought they'd always be by each others side._

They had finished with breakfast, and now it was time for them. To head out for some fun, Kihyun wanted to distract himself. From thinking of what could have been, the what ifs that plague his mind. Besides he has his kids to think, about they head to the bus stop. It's not hard to tell Solji is excited about, today she has more energy. Than Kihyun and Taewoong.

Kihyun is a little behind his kids, keeping an eye on them. Taewoong is being a good big, brother making sure his sister is safe. Once they're on the bus, it's only, a short trip to the next town. Solji sits on her dad's lap, while Taewoong sits quietly next to them. Along the way, Kihyun's mind wanders to one topic. Shin Hoseok.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok walked out of the cafe, still smiling to himself. _Wow, I can't believe he's a dad._ Hoseok was a little distracted almost, walking into the door at work. Taking a moment to access the situation, Hoseok continues walking inside. Once he's at his desk he works, out what he needs to do for the day. Of course, upon seeing the love of his life. He feels guilty all over again.

He knows it was stupid to leave the, way he did. But part of why he left was to try and, get over his feelings. He didn't. He also knew he wasn't the only one, who liked Kihyun he could see the way. Changkyun would look at him, and instead of trying to compete against his friend.

He left.

Like an idiot.

Now here he was, his feelings hitting him like a truck. _Stupid, stupid Hoseok._ Stuck on autopilot Hoseok wasn't, aware someone was trying to get his attention. He looked up briefly "what can I help you with Jiae," she smiled a little "it's nothing really." He stops typing "it must be if you're interrupting me," she laughed a little awkwardly. She proceeded to tell him the problem; she's dealing with. Hoseok sighs before helping her.

It's quiet between them.

But neither of them speak. Ten minutes later Hoseok's done, and he's back at, his desk stuck with the same thoughts. And wishing he never left, can he fix things between them? Who knows.

By the end of the day Hoseok, is exhausted. Once he's home, he lays in bed, thinking about Kihyun. Without a second thought he grabs his phone, he looks through his photo album. It's easy to find the photos he's after, sitting in a special collection. Taken when he was eighteen, before he ran. For a while, after he has Kihyun's number, showing on the screen.

He's so close to calling, but something is holding him back. It's him. Without even trying he thinks back, to the day he discovered his feelings for Kihyun.

_Eight years ago.._

_At seventeen Hoseok had the best friends, that anyone could ask for. Despite having a big group of friends, he mostly hangs with Kihyun and Changkyun. It all feels right until, one night while they're dancing. And having some fun the moment, he sees Kihyun dance a little suggestively. He knows he's screwed; he knew he loved Kihyun. But as a brother, but now that's going to change. Of course, he sees, the way Changkyun is looking at him._

_That doesn't help Hoseok's situation. So, he does his best to ignore, the feelings. To pretend nothing is different. At first, Hoseok feels awkward. But he learns to adjust to keep, certain things to himself. It's a weekend when the dynamic, changes a little. Changkyun is the one to notice, but he doesn't say anything._

The following morning as Hoseok gets, ready for work. He decides he needs to mend, his relationship with Kihyun. As long as Kihyun is fine with that, so with that thought in mind. He grabs his phone and types out a simple, message asking if they could meet up to talk. Even if it's only for a little while, as long as it's something. As he sits at his desk, going through the draw in the middle. He grabs a small pile of letters.

He seems to be a sucker for punishment. Looking at the pile that's filled, with his feelings. His guilt. Regret. He needed to get rid of these letters, one way or another. Either throw them out, or give them to the intended recipient; Yoo Kihyun. Hoseok was distracted by his phone, going off indicating he had received a message. It was from none other than Kihyun.

Saying he can meet up briefly, this afternoon. So they do at the cafe. Of course, he has the letters, tied together. In his hand taking a deep breath, as he looks inside. He can see Kihyun with, his daughter. Smiling a little, walking inside, to Kihyun. He simply sits opposite them, "hey Hoseok" Kihyun's smiling. Of course, he is, it's now Hoseok forgets how to speak.

At least, for a few minutes. Solji giggles a little of course, she noticed. That's when he returns to normal, "so why did you want to meet." Hoseok takes a moment before; he hands over the letters. Kihyun is a little confused as he's, looking at them "I wanted to fix things between us." He looks back up at Hoseok, he continues "and before you say anything." "Read the letters before you, decide" it falls silent.

Then without hesitation, Hoseok leaves.

The cafe. And Kihyun confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer, than I expected. Enjoy :-)

Kihyun's mind was a little confused. Luckily he wasn't distracted, for long Solji got his attention. "Come on, daddy we need to get Taewoong," Kihyun got himself together. He put the letters away, before they left the cafe. It's a ten-minute walk to the school, plenty of other parents were waiting. To pick up their kids, after ten minutes the last bell went. And the students excitedly, walked out well some of them ran. Taewoong was among those who ran, once they were home. Taewoong happily changed out of his uniform, Solji played with some of her toys in the lounge room. Kihyun headed to the kitchen, to figure out what to make for dinner. All the while the letters sat on the, dining table annoying him.

So, after some debate, he sat down, and opened the first one.

 

_Dear Kihyun,_

_I know you're wondering why I left, and why I stopped talking to you. First of all, I'm sorry. It might not help or count for much, but there isn't much else to say. I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you, Kihyun, I just needed to move away. As to the reason why, I fell in love with you. I wouldn't blame you if you laughed, at me for being an idiot. I couldn't cope, I suppose. I also left partly because well, to be honest, I seen the way. Changkyun looked at you, so I ran. I know I failed as your best friend, and I don't know if I can fix things. It's up to you if you end up hating me. When I fell for you?, You ask we were seventeen. And having fun dancing, one night it was just a moment._

_With the way you were dancing, I knew then things would change._

 

Kihyun felt a little conflicted. He never did hate Hoseok, he never could. Even though he left the way he did, _he fell in love with me._ Putting the letter away he thought back to, that night his eyes widened. When he realized that was the first time, he ever danced like that. Kihyun laughed a little not thinking; he'd ever have an effect on someone. He also laughed at how oblivious he was then, not even realizing how Changkyun felt. It was only when things changed, that it was more out in the open. There's a small part of Kihyun that misses, Changkyun but then he remembers what he did. And that feeling changes it's been, two years since he left. 

He silently moved onto the next letter; this one was filled with how guilty Hoseok felt. For a while after while Kihyun was making, a simple dinner he thought carefully. On how he felt about Hoseok, knowing full well that he did love him. Or maybe he still does over thefive years he was, with Changkyun those feelings changed a little. He fell quickly; it's possible it was too quick. But he loved him nonetheless, I mean they adopted two kids together. It's just a shame that they only, have one parent now. Kihyun struggled for a while, once Changkyun left. 

 

_Two years ago._

_Kihyun was cleaning the house, quietly Solji was sleeping. Taewoong was at school; life seemed good. Kihyun was happy at first he thought, nothing of it when his boyfriend. Didn't come home after a night out, with some of his work friends. Of course, he tried calling but nothing. Kihyun did his best not to jump, to conclusions. It was a little after one Changkyun, came home stumbling through the door. He was laughing a little, and it was obvious he was drunk. "What the hell Changkyun" he stopped, looked at Kihyun. "G-get out of my face" Kihyun was shocked; he continued helping. Changkyun made it as far as the living room._

_Almost passing out on the couch._

_It was quiet Kihyun was next to him, as he put a blanket over him. "I wish I was still with Minhyuk; he's more fun than Kihyun." That made Kihyun stop look at his boyfriend; he was calm at first. Pretending like that sentence, didn't affect him. Like it didn't hurt he was distracted, by Solji crying a little. When he walked in the room, he noticed she fell out of bed. He instantly picked her up comforting her, all the while his heart began to break. He cried some tears of his own._

_Solji fell asleep in her dad's arms, Kihyun felt unsure. While Changkyun slept on the couch, Kihyun took Solji with him when, he went to get their son. Things went back to normal, as Kihyun made dinner. It's when Changkyun woke up, feeling hungry. Nothing was said although, it felt awkward. Changkyun felt a little confused, as to why Kihyun wasn't saying anything to him. He waited until they were in their room, "why are you quiet Kihyun." He was met with silence then, "so who is Minhyuk and why is he apparently more fun than me." Changkyun was speechless he paled, "why did you do it? Why ruin what we have". This is the part, when there's supposed to be._

_The usual 'I'm sorry.' But for Kihyun it was more "I'm not going to, say sorry for cheating because I'm not." Those words felt like knives in Kihyun's heart; he shed some tears. "I won't tell you it meant nothing, because Kihyun it did." "It also wasn't the first time either," that broke him he cried. As well as saying "get out of this house Changkyun, I never want to see you again." There was silence then Changkyun left, casually walking out. Kihyun's legs gave out, and he collapsed, against the wall. Crying his eyes out._

_His suffering was kept to himself; it hurt more when their kids. Asked where their father was, there were so many possibilities. For what he could say Kihyun just, did his best. To explain his absence._

 

Coming back to reality Kihyun finished, with dinner the quiet was good. Solji and Taewoong were happily eating, once they were done. He cleaned up the kitchen and decided, that maybe he should be friends with Hoseok again. It will be good for both of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost two days since Kihyun received, the letters and he's currently by himself. With Taewoong at school and Solji at, daycare he has all of the letters. Open on the dining table in front, of him. Of course, he's read them all; one thing is very evident. Hoseok loves him. Part of him still loves Hoseok; it's a little hard for him. Since his last boyfriend, cheated on him. And Kihyun knows that Hoseok wouldn't hurt him, that way. He takes a deep breath and looks at the photos.

He gathered last night of all the times; they last were together. It doesn't take much for Kihyun, to smile like an idiot. For a while, it's quiet which is nice, after about ten minutes his phone goes off. Without even checking who it was, "hello." A pause. "Hi Kihyun" Kihyun's reaction, is immediate he smiles. "You're smiling aren't you," Kihyun blushes. "I might be" Hoseok laughs a little, "I read the letters." "Why didn't you just say something," Hoseok clears his throat. "I didn't because I'm an idiot."

 "I was afraid of being rejected," Kihyun feels a couple of tears fall. "But Hoseok, you wouldn't have been rejected." Hoseok is surprised he's now smiling like an idiot Kihyun doesn't even. Have to be there to know it, he quietly asks. "Do you still feel that way Kihyun?", It's a simple question. It's quiet as Kihyun thinks about it, "I do love you, but I'm not sure in what way." Hoseok still feels hopeful, "so does this mean we can be friends again." Kihyun quietly laughs at him, "yes it does." Hoseok cheers it's obvious how happy, he is.

After a while they're done talking, Kihyun takes a moment as he looks at the time. He picks up his phone, and his keys and heads. Out to pick up his kids, the walk is nice. It also helps clear his mind a little; it was quiet on the walk home. With both kids exhausted from the day, once Taewoong had gotten changed. And they were both settled in the lounge room, Kihyun put on one of their favourite movies. And for a while, he zoned out, Solji of course.

Sticking by his side, Taewoong was happy lying on the floor. Forty minutes in Kihyun knew his phone, was ringing but he didn't want to move. Once it was over and the TV, just had cartoons playing. Kihyun headed to the kitchen to make dinner, that's when he noticed Changkyun had called. Why? There was a voicemail message, Kihyun hesitated before listening to it. _"Hey, Ki I know you didn't want to, see me again."_

 _"But can I see you this weekend"_ Kihyun, stopped listening knowing what would happen if he didn’t. Right now, he didn't know what to make, of what was happening in his life. First Hoseok, now Changkyun. During dinner was quiet, Kihyun noticed his son was barely eating. "What's wrong Taewoong?" he took a moment, to stop playing with his food. "I just miss our father," Kihyun's heart ached. He knew this would hurt them, they just never asked about him much.

Taewoong ate a little then excused himself, Solji was happily eating. Not noticing what was going on, Kihyun took a moment before he got up. And went to his son's room, knocking before he entered. The scene of his son crying broke his heart, carefully sitting on his bed. Kihyun comforted Taewoong; he smiled a little as he said. "It just so happens he called earlier," that caught Taewoong's attention. "He wants to come by this weekend."

Taewoong wiped his tears away as he, smiled happily then he hugged his dad. It was the perfect moment, at least now his son felt better. That night once the kids were asleep, Kihyun called Changkyun. "Kihyun?" he sounded surprised but, happy "hi Changkyun" "I'm glad you called." A slight hesitation before "sorry I missed your call earlier, I was watching a movie with the kids." Changkyun's turn to hesitate, "how are the kids?".

Kihyun smiled a little "they're good, Taewoong misses you." "I miss them I miss you," Kihyun quietly added, "I miss you too." They end the call discussing plans for the weekend for when Changkyun would drop by. It would certainly make them happy, the following morning as Kihyun was getting them ready. "Your father is coming by tomorrow morning," it was only a matter of seconds. Before Taewoong was excited.

Solji was too just not as excited, like her brother. After dropping his kids off, Kihyun went, to the cafe for his usual coffee. It was purely coincidental that Hoseok, was already in there. Both of them smiling like fools, "I'm glad I decided to come in here today." Hoseok smiled brightly Kihyun sat down, "I'm glad too." It had taken them a few minutes before, anything was said. Making the situation a little awkward, but nice.

They began to reminisce which had them, laughing and then gaining attention. For how loud they were, it was then they decided to go. Somewhere else to talk more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea of how this chapter, would go but either way. Enjoy :-)

Just as Changkyun has walked in the door, Kihyun gets a message, from Hoseok. He begins smiling like a fool, once Kihyun has replied. He looks up to notice that Changkyun is looking at him. It's not hard to miss the look, the one of regret. The one that says he used to smile, like that for me. Taewoong was the first to get, excited about seeing his father. He gave him a hug, and it showed, he didn't want to let go. So for a while, they held each other, Solji slowly went to him. Kihyun, on the other hand, kept his distance.

Trying to hold back. There's no doubt that at least some part, of him, wanted to hug Changkyun. He simply stayed away. It was quiet while the kids were having, fun Kihyun kept talking to Hoseok. And if anyone had noticed, they would have seen how happy he is. After a while Kihyun and Changkyun did talk, it was a little tense. Changkyun felt it but didn't say, anything about it. Mostly because he is the reason behind it, on his list of things he regrets. Hurting Kihyun is pretty much, number one. Changkyun stayed for lunch before; he went back it was quiet.

But at least now the kids were happy; it was while they were watching a movie. That Kihyun got an idea one that, Hoseok would agree to. "Hey, Hoseok did you want to meet, up for breakfast tomorrow at the cafe." There was a pause then a very, loud "yes I do." Kihyun couldn't help but laugh a little, oh how he missed having Hoseok in his life. A few minutes later Solji curled into, his side to get more comfortable. He smiled a little.

The following morning as Kihyun had finished, ordering their breakfast they got settled. In one of the booths they waited Kihyun, was sitting in between Taewoong and Solji. It wasn't long before Hoseok arrived, he sat on the other side of Solji. Who decided to act a little shy, and hide behind Kihyun's arm. Making them laugh a little, Taewoong was a little quiet. He looked at Hoseok he smiled a little, "Hi I'm Hoseok." There was a moment before "my name is Taewoong," Kihyun was happy at the moment. Solji was hugging her dad's arm.

She giggled a little before said, "I'm Solji" Hoseok laughed a little. It was a minute later their food was brought by, all happily eating and chatting. Having a good time even once they, were finished eating. And leaving the cafe they were still, having fun "would you like to come by for a while." Of course, it was only seconds later. When Hoseok accepted Taewoong walked, a little ahead of them. Solji held her dad's hand; then she wanted to hold Hoseok's as well.

It was a quiet walk, but it was nice. Getting back Taewoong simply went, to his room Solji grabbed a couple of toys. And joined Kihyun and Hoseok in the lounge room it wasn't hard to notice that. Hoseok was looking around at the photos placed around the room. Plenty were of the kids; a couple were of Kihyun and Changkyun. Hoseok picked one up he took a moment, before asking "whatever happened to Changkyun." Kihyun sighed quietly.

Hoseok put the photo back and sat, next to Kihyun who had gone quiet. "I've never talked about what happened; I just dealt with it quietly." Hoseok felt a little confused Kihyun looked, at him "two years ago I kicked him out." "For cheating on me," Kihyun had to stop to take a breath. Hoseok was shocked he never thought that Changkyun would do something like that. His instant reaction was to hug his friend.

Kihyun gladly accepted it was after, a few minutes when he was right. They stayed like that Kihyun felt, content wrapped in Hoseok's arms. It was all fine until a moment when it happened. They kissed. It was short and sweet. Kihyun blushed he couldn't help that; he moved away a little. Hoseok was unsure if it actually happened, even though neither of them spoke. They both ended up smiling, a few minutes later.

Hoseok laughs a little, "no need to feel embarrassed Kihyun." A moment later, "I-I'm not embarrassed." He cringed he couldn't believe he stuttered, Hoseok closed the distance. Smiling at him "you can't deny it," Kihyun looked at him trying his best to be intimidating. But he failed. Miserably. "I can if I want to," "if you say so." They weren't aware that the kids had, noticed how they were. Solji giggled a little, quietly. Taewoong was happy. Kihyun knew what was going to happen, the moment Hoseok gently held his face.

Part of him wanted to protest but, he didn't stop him. And once again they kissed it was slow, but it was perfect. And it wasn't like Hoseok had the intention of kissing Kihyun. It just happened, but he wouldn't change a second of it. Once again Kihyun blushed, but he didn't turn away. Who knew that a week of being back, in each other's lives. This would happen. What neither of them expected was, to look away and notice. Taewoong and Solji both, smiling and looking at them. Kihyun definitely didn't know what to say, Hoseok cleared his throat.

Trying to feel less awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

Kihyun was distracted after Hoseok left, his kids thought it was funny. Laughing when he wasn't aware of what, he was doing. Sometimes their laughter was quiet, other times it was loud enough. To bring Kihyun back to reality. After dinner was finished and, Kihyun was getting his kids settled in bed. Which was easier said than done, especially with Solji who couldn't stop giggling. Taewoong was quiet but happy, as he drifted off to sleep. Kihyun cleaned the kitchen, sorted out a few things. Once the door was locked, and the lights were out he went to bed.

But for a while, Kihyun couldn't sleep.

His mind busy thinking about the kiss. Now the smile never leaving, his face. In Kihyun's mind, it's a little early to consider, a relationship since it hasn't been that long. But on the other hand, it's been two years. So, naturally, Kihyun doesn't want to wait. _I wonder if Hoseok is having the same problem?_

In fact, Hoseok was. Simply wishing to kiss Kihyun more, his heart and his mind telling him one thing. That he wants to be with Kihyun, Hoseok is sitting in bed. With a book open in front of him, but he's not paying attention to it. Without hesitation, he grabs his phone,  _"are you busy thinking about the kiss?"_ Silence. A few minutes later he receives a reply,  _"I was so distracted after you left." "I ended up entertaining my kids,"_ Hoseok laughs a little. 

The following day.

Kihyun did his usual routine of taking Taewoong, and Solji to school and daycare. All the while Hoseok was getting ready, for work and once again he messaged him.  _"Good morning Kihyun :)," "morning Hoseok."_ Kihyun went to work which always worked, well with school hours. It was a good distraction for Kihyun, who began thinking about Hoseok like. He did when he was younger, without even fully realizing it. Kihyun became a little more happy and energetic. His co-workers noticed the change, even though it was a little bit.

"Whatever you're doing to be this extra happy, keep it up" Kihyun laughed a little. That's exactly what he wanted to do; he looked at his co-workers. It was quiet for a moment "is it because of someone?" he smiled a little "yes it is." The girls giggled a little "well, they should definitely be around you more often." Kihyun just smiled more they talked, a little more before getting back to work. Hoseok was having a similar day at work; it was a surprise to some. For them to see Hoseok smiling nonstop.

 

That afternoon after Kihyun picked up his kids, Taewoong went to his room. And Solji settled in the lounge room watching, cartoons "where would you like to go for your birthday." Solji looked like she was thinking about it, she smiled brightly as she said: "to the beach." Kihyun wasn't surprised the closest beach, has a decent playground nearby as well. So, there's always something fun for the kids, Taewoong joined them a few minutes later. Solji was happy as she told her brother, what they were doing on the weekend.

Taewoong smiled it's quiet not long after, Kihyun heads to the kitchen. To make dinner while they were eating, Taewoong smiled a little as he said. "Dad, you should invite your friend for the weekend." Kihyun was surprised he smiled, "really" Taewoong nodded. "I can tell he makes you happy" Kihyun, blushed a little. Nothing more was said after they finished up, and Kihyun had cleaned the kitchen. They settled in the lounge room, to watch a movie. Kihyun was once again messaging Hoseok, who was relaxing in bed.  _"My son suggested inviting you, to come with us this weekend."_

 _"Well that's nice and what is it, that I'm being invited for."_ Kihyun took a moment _"well we're going to the beach, for Solji's birthday"_ Hoseok smiled. Thinking about whether or not he wanted to go, and just as he was about to respond, he got another message. _"Taewoong can tell you make me happy,"_ that got Hoseok he didn't hesitate. To agree to go after that it fell quiet, this time Kihyun had no trouble sleeping. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Hoseok was excited for the weekend; now he only has to wait four days.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a quiet beginning to the week; all was fine until Wednesday night. A night Kihyun would rather forget, he was cleaning up the kitchen. After having put Taewoong and Solji, to bed. Everything seemed normal that is until someone decided to drop by. There was a simple yet loud knock on the door, Kihyun thinking nothing of it. Opened it to find a slightly drunk Changkyun, he was leaning on the doorway. Kihyun stood frozen feeling confused as to, why his ex is at his door. Intoxicated. "What are you doing here Changkyun?."

"I h-had nowhere else to go, and I wanted to see y-you" Kihyun was less than impressed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning quietly and cursing Changkyun in his mind. It was quiet for a moment or two; he moved away as Changkyun ended. Up stumbling a little and falling to the floor, Kihyun doesn't have time to deal with this. Hoping he never had to deal with him, again. But now here he was, drunk as. And now falling asleep on the ground, with a slight hesitation. Kihyun closed the door and did his best, to help Changkyun.

Somehow he got him to the lounge room.

Changkyun now lying on the couch, passed out. It was evident from the snoring. Kihyun sighed and went back to the kitchen, doing his best to not freak out. Twenty minutes went by, Kihyun jumped a little when he felt arms around his waist. Moving away he looked at Changkyun, "what do you think you're doing?." "You don't get to do things like that anymore," Kihyun didn't expect to raise his voice. Even a little. "I'm sorry Kihyun" "for what Changkyun?," it was easy to sense his hesitation. Kihyun watched him as his grip, on the bench got tighter.

"For everything I suppose" he took a moment, "it's a bit late to apologize for that now." Silence and tension is felt, but neither of them say a word. For a few minutes, Kihyun looks away a moment later. Changkyun is in front of him, and the moment, he doesn't hesitate. Is the one where he tries to kiss Kihyun, "don't Changkyun." But he's been drinking and, he's stubborn, so he still goes for it. Kihyun doesn't have much of a chance; he's against one of the cupboards. And the next thing he knows Changkyun's lips are on his, he gives in for a moment.

Then with all his strength, he pushes him away, Kihyun sheds a tear or two. Before he says "get out Changkyun," this time moving away every time he notices him. Moving closer "I never want, to see your face again." Kihyun can't help but feel like; he's repeating that night from two years ago. He's close enough to try and reach, out to touch Kihyun. But, not this time. Kihyun walked out of the room, breaking a little. Silence once again filled the house, before Kihyun heard Changkyun leave. He quickly went and locked the door, before leaning on it.

And feeling hopeless all over again. For never really dealing with what happened, it's all coming out now. Kihyun doesn't expect anything else "are you, ok dad," he turns to see Taewoong looking worried. Wiping his tears away as he says "yeah I'm fine," a few seconds later. Taewoong hugs him Kihyun smiles a little, as he hugs him back. "I saw what happened dad," that got Kihyun's attention. And all Kihyun wants to do is pretend it never happened, of course now. He has a feeling this will change Taewoong's relationship, with his father.

"Come on back to bed" Taewoong, doesn't argue. Once he has his son tucked into bed again, Taewoong looks at him. "I love you dad" Kihyun smiles, "I love you too." Feeling a little better, Kihyun turns off the light. And then heads to bed that night, he has a dreamless sleep. The next morning it's a new day, and it's only two days. Until Solji's birthday it helps that this morning, she's full of energy. Enough to distract Kihyun's mind, he smiles at his daughter. During breakfast, Kihyun received a message, from Hoseok. It was pretty evident.

From the big smile on his face.

Taewoong could tell. He smiled as he finished his breakfast.

Soon they were out the door, ready to begin their day. Kihyun is at work and within minutes, is entertained by his co-workers. Completely forgetting what happened the night before.

Hoseok's day starts out ok, a sly smile on his face as he messages Kihyun. While he sits in the cafe, then looking up and seeing someone. He never, ever thought he'd see again. "Hey Hoseok" he holds it together, of course knowing that. Changkyun isn't aware he's back in Kihyun's life, and he's also not aware that Hoseok. Knows what he did to their best friend. "Hey Changkyun" it's quiet, and it's obvious, that Changkyun has a hangover. "Do you mind if I join you" _I do mind,_ "by all means have a seat." His comment laced with sarcasm.

But Changkyun doesn't notice, either that or he chose not to say anything. Now they're opposite each other, "when did you end up moving back." Hoseok has a sip of his coffee "a, little over a year ago." It suddenly feels awkward, so much so Hoseok ends up saying something. "I'd ask how you've been Changkyun, but I already know" that certainly confused him. "Huh?" Hoseok smirked a little, "Kihyun told me," and there it is. "So you know what I did then?" Hoseok nods, "I knew you had feelings for him." "I just never thought you'd hurt him".

A few minutes later Hoseok has finished, his coffee "hate to cut this short but." "I have to get to work" Changkyun understands, he's alone. And thinking he should probably, go somewhere else have a fresh start.


	8. Chapter 8

It's official it's Saturday. Kihyun decided to do something special for, Solji. She was still sleeping at the time when he was up, and in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It wasn't long before Taewoong was, awake and helping. It's definitely going to be a wonderful day, for her birthday. It's just after seven-thirty of course; it's quiet for the moment. Soon enough breakfast is done and, on the table. While Kihyun has gone to wake up his little girl, Taewoong has put his present to Solji. On the table, so she can open it when they're all eating. "Morning Solji."

Even though her eyes are still shut, she still smiles. A few moments pass then "Happy Birthday, my beautiful girl" she smiles more. Then it's only a second later she opens her eyes, seeing her dad smiling. She ends up giggling a little as she gets, up to hug him. "Morning daddy" a few moments later they, head to the dining room. Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees what's waiting for her. Taewoong gives her a hug; they're both smiling of course. "Happy birthday" she smiles more, "thank you."

Solji happily opened up her present as she ate, it was very evident that she liked her gift. By nine they were all dressed and ready, to go. Hoseok, of course, had already met up with them. As they walked to the bus stop, Taewoong walked with his dad. While Solji wanted to hold Hoseok's hand, as they walked in front. Talking as they waited a little while, for the bus. Once they were seated, it was a quiet twenty-minute trip. The beach was filled with a few people, some running along the water. Some having a nice morning swim, they got settled easily.

Close enough to watch over the kids, but far enough from the water's edge. It didn't take long before Taewoong and Solji, headed into the water. Of course, Kihyun and Hoseok were talking and watching the kids. Hoseok was busy thinking, mostly about last weekend. Even while Kihyun was looking at his children, and not noticing Hoseok looking at him. Hoseok wanted so badly to kiss him again, his train of thought was broken. As they heard Solji giggling as she played in the water, with her brother. Kihyun smiled a little as they continued, having fun.

"Out of all the things I would like to do again, there's one thing in particular." "That I would certainly like to do right now," this time Kihyun looked at him. Feeling curious part of him knew, what Hoseok wanted to do. But he simply asked "and what would that be?" a moment later without warning Hoseok kissed him. Kihyun didn't mean to blush, but that's, what happened as he smiles shyly.

It wouldn't be hard to figure out that, they need to talk about their relationship. They just need to figure out when. Kihyun would have thought of when, but he was distracted by Solji. Running up to him Kihyun didn't seem, to mind that she was wet. And soon so was he, well at least part of him was. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her up a little, "are you having fun so far?". The smile on her face said it all.

 

They found a nice little fish and chip shop,  while Taewoong and Solji ate they pulled faces at each other. Hoseok was curious and wondering, and soon his curiosity got the better of him. "So, Kihyun have you thought about it? About us?" at first, Kihyun doesn't respond. But in his mind, he was busy thinking, about it. In the end, he waited until it was just the two, of them. The kids were full and wanting to play, in the playground nearby. Sitting on one of the benches Kihyun took, his time responding. "yes, I have thought about it Hoseok, and I've always wanted to be with you."

Hoseok smiled brightly, and without hesitation, he reached for Kihyun's hand. Holding it he noticed how it felt right, fitting perfectly. Kihyun smiled feeling happy, his heart beating faster. A moment later Hoseok pulled him closer, erasing the distance between them. Then he placed an arm around Kihyun's shoulders, now Kihyun felt content. Hoseok on the other hand, felt happy, excited and like nothing could ruin this moment. Kihyun simply relaxed in Hoseok's embrace; it was clear that it didn't need to be said. Or asked.

A few minutes into them looking like a couple.

Solji runs over "I want a hug too" they, laughed a little. Without a second thought, she sat in between them. It soon looked like Solji was going, to fall asleep. Which she almost did, a little while later they headed home. Solji did end up sleeping once; they were home. Taewoong sat in the lounge room, watching cartoons. Kihyun and Hoseok were looking through, photos of them as teenagers. Laughing at themselves for so many reasons, for things they thought were a good idea.

 

During dinner Solji got more presents, she was so happy she couldn't stop hugging her dad. It was pretty obvious she couldn't wait, to have fun with them. As Solji sat on Kihyun's lap, she seemed pretty content. Relaxing it was definitely a wonderful father, daughter moment. It was at this moment when Kihyun thought, back to the day he adopted Solji. She was only two months old; it was almost five years ago. It was one of the best days, in his life. Once Kihyun had cleaned up after they, finished dinner he brought out the cake.

Together with Hoseok and Taewoong, they sang "happy birthday." Solji was smiling and, feeling a little shy. She happily blew out the candles, Hoseok decided to put on a little music. Finding whatever station was decent, it was playing songs they grew up with. As the kids had some cake Hoseok, was happy when there was one song. That reminded him of Kihyun so; he decided that they should dance. At first, Kihyun disagreed but after, seeing the look on Hoseok's face. He couldn't deny him a dance, so there they were slow dancing.

In the lounge room.

Solji giggled a little. Taewoong smiled as he watched, it wouldn't have been hard to see. That Hoseok and Kihyun love each other. As the song and the dance were coming to an end, Hoseok whispered in his ear. "I love you Kihyun" Kihyun blushed, hiding his face a little. Before deciding to kiss him and, say "I love you too Hoseok." As the song changed the mood, changed as well and Kihyun had Solji. By his side "can you dance with me daddy," he smiled "of course." So for a while they danced, it looked like so much fun. And it wasn't long before Taewoong joined in.

Everyone was happy; they were having a good time.

By nine both kids had crashed. Hoseok was hesitating about saying goodbye, and calling it a night. But it was clear that Kihyun didn't want, him to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

For a while Hoseok was the only one awake, he laid there lying on his side. Simply looking at Kihyun, Hoseok slowly reached out and gently ran his hand. Through Kihyun's hair, it was for, a couple of reasons. Part of it was because he couldn't resist, and the other part because he couldn't believe this was real. So, yeah Hoseok was slightly smiling now. It's a few minutes later when Kihyun wakes up; it's quiet. He can't help that he blushes a little.

Kihyun smiles shyly.

Before trying to hide his face, Hoseok laughs a little. "You're adorable Kihyun" he doesn't say anything, but he shakes his head. Hoseok closes the distance simply holding onto, him "you can't deny it." Kihyun curses quietly it falls quiet, but the silence is broken when they hear. Solji come in the room. It's fairly obvious from her giggles. A few seconds later she climbs on the bed, "Morning Daddy" Kihyun wraps his arms around her.

"Morning Solji" after a few moments, she's smiling brightly she turns to Hoseok. "Morning Hoseok" Hoseok smiled, "morning." They talk for a little while before wanting, to get out of bed. Soon Taewoong is at the door pretending, to be the parent. "You know you can't stay in bed all morning," it only takes a second before they laugh. Then without hesitation, they're out of bed and heading to the kitchen.

Kihyun makes a simple breakfast, Hoseok has to resist the urge to walk up behind Kihyun. And hold him like his life depends on it, he holds back partly because they're not alone. And Kihyun's making breakfast, but he still imagines it in his mind. But what he doesn't expect once they're done, with eating and cleaning up a little. Is when he's sitting on the sofa, for Kihyun to sit on his lap. Not that he's gonna stop him, it's safe to say Hoseok was surprised. 

But he's smiling he wraps his arms around Kihyun and holds him close. It's pretty obvious that Kihyun is, quite content at the moment. Then again so is Hoseok who is, smiling like a fool. Kihyun turns a little so he can kiss Hoseok, they kiss a little roughly. And a little slowly a few minutes later they stop, to breathe its quiet as they take a moment or two. Before they continue for a minute or two, it was a while before either of them said a word. Not that anything else was needed. 

It was after lunch when Hoseok went home, feeling so happy that nothing could change it. For a while, all they did was simply, watch a few movies. 

 

The following morning Hoseok woke up, smiling brightly and feeling completely and utterly happy. Nothing could stop the smile permanently plastered, on his face not even the fact he was a little late getting to work. He had his usual coffee, while he sat at his desk. Getting stuck into his pile of paperwork, the only thing his colleagues knew. Is that he's happy, they have no idea why. So when Hoseok was busy with work, and busy thinking of Kihyun. His co-worker Minhyuk wandered over.

"Hey, Hoseok I was curious as to why you're, so happy today" silence. "Are you busy thinking of your feelings for me," Hoseok stopped work then looked at him. "My what?" Hoseok never felt so confused, before in his life. "No offense Minhyuk but you're the furthest thing from my mind." Minhyuk didn't even seem fazed; it had fallen silent. "You're not the one making me happy," a few minutes later Minhyuk walks away.

Hoseok is relieved.

Soon enough he's done with his paperwork, which makes him feel so much better. It's quiet in Hoseok's mind as he looks, at his schedule for the week. And from the looks of it, it's going to be a long one.

 

It's a quiet day for Kihyun at work; it's also a bit of a slow one. But of course, all the while Kihyun is, smiling non-stop. Pretty much entertaining his, co-workers without really trying to. As he tidies up a few things Kihyun, isn't sure why he starts to sing. But the song he sings is evidence, of what or who is on his mind. It's not hard to tell that it catches the attention, of Nayeon who smiles.

She scares him a little, not intentionally of course. "Ooh, someone's in love" she sing songs, Kihyun blushes. And ends up stuttering a little "I-I might be," Nayeon giggles a little. "So, who's the lucky guy?" Kihyun goes quiet, "one of my best friends." "Aww" It's official Nayeon is happy, she might also be a little jealous. Before she can add anything else, work picks up and keeps them busy.

Until the end of their shifts.

Kihyun headed straight to the daycare, to pick up Solji who was full of energy. From there it's a short walk to the public school, Taewoong was happy but tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit longer than I expected.. So enjoy :-)

It didn't surprise Kihyun that the moment he walked, into work he was stopped by his co-workers. It also didn't surprise him that Nayeon told everyone, but he actually didn't mind them knowing. Or asking him questions "so what's he like?," it was that instant Kihyun smiled and suddenly became shy. It was obvious the girls were excited they squealed in delight, a couple of them jumping up and down. He was about to respond when he was asked, another question "but first of all what's his name?."

"His name is Hoseok" the four girls smiled, feeling a little jealous. It was only a moment later when he began telling them, how he and Hoseok met. What had happened in between then and now, Hyeri was happy for Kihyun. "I wish I had someone like that," it was quiet then a few minutes later. When they started work all the while now, nothing could wipe the smile off of Kihyun's face. And it came as no surprise that the girls would tease him a little about it. 

It was as they were finishing up when Nayeon, was all excited about an idea she had just thought of. "You so have to bring him by one day," at first Kihyun was surprised by that. But he knew they wanted to meet him and, probably ask Hoseok lots of questions. Besides who was Kihyun to deny them? It would probably happen one day. Either way, Kihyun was slowly walking to pick up, his kids.

 

_Kihyun was ten when he met Hoseok. At the time he was being harassed by an older student, "can't you leave me alone." The other smirked "no it's more fun to annoy you," Kihyun scoffed he pushed him away. Only for him to be pushed against the wall, of course, now Kihyun was defending himself. But he wasn't getting anywhere being held, back by someone who is not only older. But bigger. So it seemed like a lost cause for Kihyun, until "go pick on someone else would you."_

_"This has nothing to do with you," Kihyun was released and a little confused. As he watched them fight a little, then they were alone. "Thank you for helping me," "it was nothing" Kihyun felt shy now. "I'm Hoseok" he smiled a little, Kihyun felt happy. "I'm Kihyun" Hoseok smiled more, "it's nice to meet you Kihyun." It was obvious from that moment that they would be really good friends. It was a month later when Changkyun, joined them. And then it was clear how inseparable they were._

_It didn't matter what they were up to, as long as it was the three of them. They were always having a lot of fun._

 

Getting inside both Solji and Taewoong, headed to their rooms. It didn't take long for Taewoong to get changed, Kihyun got changed then headed to the kitchen. He quietly made his kids an afternoon snack; it wouldn't take much to know what was on his mind. All he had to do was ask Hoseok when he was free enough to come. To by the cafe but all Kihyun also needed, to do was actually go through with it.  _"My co-workers asked me to bring you by the cafe," "well we can't let them down can we?."_ Kihyun couldn't help but laugh a little; it's possible it was a little too loudly.

It caught Solji's attention; she giggled a little. _"When would you be able to come by?," "well when would you like?"_ Kihyun knew Hoseok was teasing. He couldn't help but love his, boyfriend _"well whenever you're free or whenever you want :P."_ Hoseok took a few minutes to reply so; it was quiet in the meantime. _"Well, it's possible I could drop by tomorrow morning,"_ Kihyun smiled a little. He replied with the details of where he works; then he decided it was time to prepare dinner. He couldn't wait for the morning, of course, he had an idea of how it would go.

Although he knew his co-workers well, he knew it could be embarrassing. That worried him a little, but soon enough Kihyun was distracted. Knowing he needed to catch up on, washing while dinner was cooking. Without trying, Kihyun got stuck thinking, of some of the worst times in his life. The times he got picked on, the time Hoseok left his life. And most importantly the time Changkyun, cheated on him. So, as he leaned on the washing machine, tears began to fall. He wasn't even aware that his daughter, had noticed Solji wondered where he was.

And this is something she's not used to seeing, "dad are you okay?" she sounded like she might cry. Kihyun took a moment wiping away some tears, looking at his daughter "I'm fine Solji." Of course, she didn't seem convinced, without hesitation she walked up to him. And simply wrapped her arms around him, as best she could. Kihyun smiled moving a little to hug, her properly it was quiet in the laundry. After a few minutes, Kihyun felt much better. Once they separated Solji giggled a little, before she kissed her dad on the cheek.

Then she ran away.

Kihyun was surprised but laughed, a little then he got up and walked back to the kitchen. The next day Kihyun went in smiling, like he had the biggest secret. But no matter how much Nayeon tried, she couldn't get Kihyun to spill. She pouted a little feeling a little disappointed, but that was soon forgotten. When a few of their other co-workers arrived, as it neared nine o'clock. They had everything ready it was only, a few minutes later Kihyun received a message. From Hoseok. Simply saying he would be by soon, Kihyun smiled happily.

Hyeri happened to be near him, "why are you that happy this early." She sounded like she was accusing him, all the while smiling just as much. Kihyun at first, looked like he'd just, gotten into trouble. Tried to think of an excuse but came up empty, Hyeri smirked: "is it because of your boyfriend." Silence followed. Then all he did was nod and hope; she would move on. Ten minutes went by the bell at the door, sounded Hoseok walked in. Kihyun was now sorting out a couple of things, on the tables. Could see how stunned the girls were, it was pretty obvious.

Since none of them could stop staring, the moment was broken when they got excited. Hoseok felt a little confused by what was happening, "are they alright." Kihyun laughed a little shaking his head, "they're just a little jealous." Hoseok was unsure of what to do at this moment, "I don't think I've ever had this effect on a group of girls before." Kihyun laughed a little more, "they'll stop eventually." At first, it didn't seem like they would, Kihyun stopped "stop fangirling." They stopped giggled then made their way over, silence followed.

"Hoseok this is Nayeon, Hyeri, Seohyun, and Jieun." Sitting in one of the big booths they, all slowly asked Hoseok questions. It was quite evident they couldn't help it, and it was obvious they were having fun.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since they began dating, not only have his co-workers noticed he's happier. But Solji and Taewoong as well, of course, Kihyun has talked a little about it with Hoseok. About moving in together, both knowing it would be easier if Hoseok, moved into Kihyun's home. He's always around when he has time when he isn't busy with work. On the positive side of things, Kihyun hasn't heard from Changkyun in two weeks. Which is a big relief for him, one thing he has noticed is Taewoong not asking about him. Which despite everything, does cause Kihyun's heart to ache.

It's just most of the time he tries not to think about it.

But it's a beautiful Saturday night, Kihyun and Hoseok are having a couple of relaxing drinks. Both kids are in bed, so it's just the two of them. After finishing his drink and placing, it on the coffee table. Kihyun ends up leaning against his boyfriend, Hoseok simply wraps his arm around him. The main noise is the TV quietly playing; it's a few minutes later when Hoseok says "I would consider moving in." Kihyun smiles a little "I just need to figure out what, to do with some of my things." Hoseok had thought of a couple of options for, what bits and pieces couldn't be used.

Sell it or store it somewhere.

Although it's not like he has a lot of stuff anyway. Kihyun takes a moment before he kisses him, on the cheek then the moment Hoseok moves a little. His kisses him softly Kihyun melts a little, a few minutes after once they breathe a little. And Kihyun returns to normal he simply adds, "you can move in whenever you're ready to." Hoseok smiles a little as he knows, he is ready he just has to deal with his apartment. It's just before eleven when they head to bed.

The following morning as they prepare breakfast, it looks like any normal family. On any Sunday morning. Kihyun does the cooking, Hoseok helps setup the table. It's not long before breakfast is ready and, on the table, it also isn't long before Solji and Taewoong. Join them they talk a little, about what they should do today. Kihyun left it up to his kids to decide, and it was no surprise that they wanted. To go to the park a couple of blocks away.

 

It was after dinner they were all relaxing in the lounge room, Taewoong quietly drawing while lying on the floor. Solji was lying in Hoseok's arms, and when it was time for them to go to bed. She wanted him to tell her a story, Hoseok took his time thinking of the perfect one. Once Solji was tucked in and holding, her favourite toy. He proceeded to tell her a wonderful, story about princesses. At the time Kihyun was tucking his son, in and saying goodnight. It wasn't a surprise that Kihyun overheard, he couldn't help but smile he stays for a few more minutes.

Before heading to the room to change, for a couple of hours after they sat on the couch, holding each other. As they watched a movie before finally, heading to bed. Hoseok took a few minutes more before he managed to fall asleep. Of course, his mind was filled with different thoughts. Mostly about moving in, there is one main part that he likes about it. And that's being able to wake up next, to Kihyun every morning.

 

It ended up being the following weekend when Hoseok moved in. It was easy enough to pack everything up, Taewoong and Solji helped in their own way. It wasn't hard to find space for everything, Hoseok took his time putting away his clothes. As he and Kihyun talked in the room, of course, Solji insisted on entertaining them. Taewoong was the only one having, fun by himself. The following morning it was quiet, and still a little dark. Hoseok figured it wasn't even seven yet, looking over his shoulder the alarm clock. Showed it was only six-thirty.

He groaned a little trying to go back to sleep, but it was quite obvious it wasn't happening. So, after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Hoseok contemplated getting out of bed. But that went out the window, with how comfortable he felt. And with a simple glance over at Kihyun, who was still sleeping peacefully. Hoseok smiled to himself the silence was, broken when Solji came in the room. Headed for Hoseok's side of the bed, simply asking if he could make her something to eat. He hesitated for a moment but got up, since he was over being in bed.

It was plain to see they were the only two awake, once breakfast was sorted. Hoseok watched a little bit of the news, then switched it over to cartoons. Solji played with some toys and getting Hoseok to join in. It was funny for Kihyun to see when he was up, a little while later.


	12. Chapter 12

Kihyun had no plans today and Hoseok simply, wanted a quiet day. But the kids had other ideas it was after, breakfast when they were all playing games. There was an unexpected visitor not long after, Kihyun answered the door. He was a little surprised to see his parents, at the door. It was quiet except for the sounds of Hoseok, playing with the kids. "Mum, dad? What are you doing here," they said nothing. But they pushed their way in, leaving Kihyun stunned after he closed the door. Following them, to the lounge room Taewoong, didn't take long to notice. "Grandma, Grandpa" he got all excited.

Solji was too busy running around the house; he hugged them. It was all about Taewoong for a while, soon Hoseok noticed who was here. He was now holding Solji who couldn't stop giggling. The moment he stepped into the room, "Hoseok? Long time no see." He felt like he was in trouble "yeah it's been a long time." The pressure was off him a few seconds later, "so why are you here." "Can't we drop by to see our son," Kihyun just looked at them. "It's been two years" they moved on, "so whatever happened to Changkyun." It was easy to see how tense they got, Kihyun didn't really want to talk about his ex.

In the end, it was Taewoong. Who said "we don't talk about him," it wasn't the sentence that shocked them. It was the way he said it. Taewoong sounded a little emotionless about it. Soon the kids headed to their rooms to play; then it seemed like it was going to be talked about. "So, what did Changkyun do." A moment passes "I kicked him out two years ago." Silence follows "why?" Kihyun felt tense it was clear to Hoseok he wasn't going to say. So Hoseok added "he cheated on Kihyun," neither of them said a word. Of course, no matter how quiet it was, didn't change how awkward it felt.

Kihyun spoke up "let's talk about something else now," that stopped them his mum sighed quietly. “So, Hoseok how long have you been back in, Kihyun’s life” he took a moment before saying. “Five weeks” that was a surprise for them, it was a moment after when Kihyun added. “And before you ask we’ve been together, three weeks” despite it all they both smile. Hoseok was close enough he wrapped his arm around, Kihyun who appreciated it. It was enough to help him relax, of course, Kihyun’s parents noticed it fell quiet. Neither of them knew what to say next, but Kihyun’s mum had to ruin it.

“So, the kids don’t see their father,” Kihyun couldn’t take it. “You couldn’t help yourself I don’t want to talk about him, it’s bad enough last time he was here he showed up drunk.” That was a surprise to Hoseok; he took a deep breath before adding. “And no they don’t ask about him,” he almost added more but he decided it was better if he didn’t. It was even better when his parents left, Hoseok simply held him. As they sat on the couch after it had been quiet, long enough they knew they needed a distraction. It was almost like the kids knew.

They both came into the lounge room, with some ideas for how to spend the rest of their Sunday. Of course, Kihyun couldn't help but smile. This visit was a reminder of why he barely, wanted to see his parents. But at least now, he can move on. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter. On the upside Halloween is just a couple of days away, and it seems both Solji and Taewoong want to do something. Since the school is letting the kids, dress up for the day. It’s no surprise that Taewoong knows what, he wants to dress up as. 

Not to mention Solji wants to have a little, fun dressing up as one of her favourite characters. So, with this in mind Hoseok and Kihyun, help them out. It’s a fun but exhausting process. By Tuesday morning Taewoong is happily dressed, as a wizard. While they eat some breakfast he’s pretending to put a spell, on his sister. Who is choosing to ignore him, Kihyun thinks his little girl looks cute dressed as a fairy. And it’s easy to see she’s having fun, and they haven’t even left yet. As they get close to the school Taewoong, quickly notices his friends. 

And runs off causing his dad to laugh a little, then he’s off to take Solji to daycare. A few of the other kids dressed up, well mostly the girls. Which makes Solji happy it helps that it keeps, the kids occupied for a while. Not long after Kihyun headed to work, where it was a little decorated for Halloween. Nayeon and Jieun dressed up a little, smiling happily when they noticed Kihyun. 


	13. Halloween:

Of course, Kihyun knew that there was a Halloween party. For the kids and of course, there would be parents, there to supervise. It didn't surprise Kihyun when Taewoong came, running out all excited. Along with one of the teachers looking after the party, "dad could you supervise tonight." He took some time to think about it, "we've had a couple of parents change their minds." "About the party" of course, Kihyun can understand that. And after looking at his son it's not like, he could say no. So, he, in the end, said: "I don't mind helping out."

Taewoong got excited. "Thank you, I will see you later." She walked away a moment later Kihyun, laughed a little at how happy his son is. They walked to the daycare, where they were having a little party. Solji was happy when she noticed her father and brother. In her hands was a handful of treats, Kihyun ended up carrying her home. Along the way she fell asleep, of course, Taewoong was full of energy. When they got back, there was nothing, that could stop his son. Solji had a decent nap it was quiet enough, for Kihyun to think about what to do for tonight.

Since for about two hours, he'll be at the school, with Taewoong. He can cook the dinner before they go, it was only a little while later when Hoseok walked in. Looking a little exhausted from work, Hoseok went straight to the room to change. Kihyun had come up with a few easy ideas, for dinner when Hoseok came in the kitchen. It was one of the first things that, Kihyun brought up. "I'll be helping out supervising at the school," Hoseok didn't seem all that surprised. "So, you're saying that Solji and I, will need our own entertainment for a couple of hours."

Kihyun laughed a little "yes, that's what I'm saying." Of course, he was fine with that. It was around five-thirty that they had dinner, and a little after six Taewoong and Kihyun left. Heading back to the school they found some, of his friends along the way. Hoseok was more than happy to watch, whatever Solji wanted to watch. Of course, it was a Halloween movie. He had a few little snacks prepared for them.

 

Kihyun wasn't surprised that his son ran, to his friends as soon as they reached the school. He met up with the few parents staying behind, of course, it's a little surprise that he's the youngest. The hall was decorated perfectly, some decorations hanging from the ceiling. Others on all the walls. He talked with another father as they kept, an eye out. The kids were all excited there was lots of candy, a few games. And of course, lots of fun. "My son is the one dressed like a pirate," Kihyun smiled a little. "Mine is dressed like a wizard" it was nice to see, the kids dressed as a variety of characters.

The most important part of this is that it's for the kids. About half an hour in, they had a lolly giveaway. Of course with a room full of kids, they all wanted to participate. Kihyun laughed a little when he noticed, how excited Taewoong was. They had a little music playing getting, the kids dancing. A few adults joined in a little, towards the end of the night Kihyun ended up. Dancing a little as the party finished up, most of the kids were quiet. Taewoong was quiet, as they walked home. He was happily eating a few pieces of chocolate.

When they arrived home. Taewoong put the rest of his lollies, away before getting changed. Kihyun smiled when he looked in the lounge room, to find Hoseok and Solji both asleep on the sofa. He carefully picked his daughter up and, carried her to bed. Heading back to the lounge room Hoseok hadn't even noticed at all. Kihyun turned off the TV and tried to wake, him up "Hoseok if you're tired head to bed." He shook his head "not yet," Kihyun laughed a little. He then smirked a little "if you don't move, now I'm going to leave you here."

He waited. Then he leaned in closer Hoseok grabbed, hold of him as they both laid there. He said "let's just sleep here" Kihyun smiled a little, before kissing him softly. "We could, but the bed is more comfortable," Hoseok looked at him "I just don't wanna move." "Fair enough" they laid there for a while when Hoseok woke up a little. "Did you have fun at the party," Kihyun took a moment before saying. "I did it was nice seeing all the kids dressed up, did you have fun Hoseok." He smiled and said, "yes, in fact, Solji and I had lots of fun."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Kihyun :-)

With Kihyun’s birthday fast approaching Hoseok, was already preparing presents and getting some things sorted out. Of course, both Solji and Taewoong were, preparing a little something as well. Not only will Kihyun get a little surprise at home, but the girls at work and have a little surprise in store. It will definitely be an exciting birthday; this year make up for last year. Since Kihyun mostly spent the day with, his kids. But this time he has Hoseok, who wants to go a little crazy. Even though they all think they're being discreet, they're not. 

Kihyun can tell they're up to something; he's just too busy to try and figure it out.

So, it's official it's the night before and, Hoseok has done his best to hide everything. So, of course, he's acting all normal now. As they eat dinner and have a little, bit of conversation. After a while, as Kihyun is getting his kids, ready for bed his mind wanders to thoughts. Thoughts of what will happen on his birthday, will tomorrow be an exciting day? 

The next morning it was quiet as they all began, to get ready for the day. Hoseok took his time getting a small portion, of what he has Kihyun isn't exactly expecting anything. At least not this early in the morning, but once the kids are dressed and ready. And Kihyun is just about set Hoseok walks up, behind him surprising him "happy birthday Kihyun." It may have taken a few minutes before Kihyun, said or did anything. But the smile was pretty evident on his face, he happily hugged and kissed his boyfriend. Part of them wanted to continue, but they, unfortunately, have to work.

Solji was excited about daycare, partly because she was going to make something for her dad. Taewoong was working on a little something special, as well. The moment that Kihyun walked into work, Nayeon surprised him. He wondered if she was more excited about, today than he was. It's quiet for a while, as he sets up what he needs for the day. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention, with the girls walked in which made it easier for them. As they sorted out a few things for later, Kihyun was a little startled when. The girls went up to him Hyeri, Seohyun, and Jieun smiled happily as they said "happy birthday."

For a while, all Kihyun felt was, overwhelmed. Receiving hugs and gifts, at least it was a good morning. Kihyun wasn't at all surprised when Nayeon and, Hyeri told some of the regular customers that it was his birthday. To add to it, they surprised him with a cake, as well as singing 'happy birthday.' It was easy to see that nothing could, wipe the smile off of his face. Of course, he had a few extra things to carry home. Well to the daycare. The moment that Solji seen her dad she was all excited, running up to him his birthday card in her hands.

"Daddy look what I made" Kihyun smiled he loved how it was, so beautifully decorated. A nice little note on the inside, a moment later he hugged her. "Thank you" Solji was happy a second later, "let's go home" it didn't take her long to get her bag. Then they were on their way to pick Taewoong up; he was waiting until they were home before he surprised his dad. Once they were settled, that's when. Taewoong handed over the card and small present. Kihyun was sorting out his little pile of presents when he noticed his son. Instead of waiting for his dad to say anything, Taewoong handed it over and quickly headed to his room.

Laughing a little at first Kihyun was, confused but then he just laughed a little. After sorting out his cards, he placed the ones from his kids on the fridge. It was quiet for a while that is until Hoseok came home, it was plain to see he was exhausted. Once he was changed and found his boyfriend in the kitchen. He knew what he was up to "no you're, not allowed in the kitchen." Kihyun looked at him Hoseok smiled, and simply added "don't question it, you won't get a special birthday dinner otherwise." Kihyun didn't hesitate to leave the room then, in his mind he was wondering how to occupy himself.

So he wouldn't come into the kitchen until Hoseok said he could. And with that thought in mind, he decided to have another look at his presents. But that only lasted for so long, of course, by then he couldn't help himself. Trying to enter the kitchen, but Hoseok was there to stop him. Smiling as he directs him back to the lounge room, in the end, he decides that he should catch up on a few things. One being the washing, at least it's the perfect distraction. And before he knew it Hoseok was done, Kihyun was a little shocked to see that not only had his boyfriend.

Cooked dinner but had also set it all up on the dining table, they all ate quietly. The kids especially enjoying every bit, Hoseok was saving the best surprise for last. A cake. A beautiful chocolate cake, well to be honest. It was really three, little ones. That certainly made Solji and Taewoong happy, having one to themselves. Meanwhile, Hoseok and Kihyun shared one. Definitely a perfect end to his birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

It's no secret what Solji is excited about; it's not only because Christmas is coming. But also she starts kindergarten next year, there isn't a lot that's going to happen this year. Taewoong can't wait, Hoseok and Kihyun have been thinking of what to get for the kids and each other. It's no surprise that Kihyun had the most fun wrapping, the presents for the kids knowing they'll appreciate them. Of course, he had to be sneaky wrapping, what he got for Hoseok. It's what helped make this year better, the fact that he not only has his kids. But he also now has his boyfriend. 

It's a simple Christmas, but it's enough. It's the night before Kihyun finished placing, the presents under the tree once the kids were asleep. He places the presents he got for Hoseok, a little in the front. Of course, he's smiling the whole time. Completely unaware that Hoseok is watching while holding the few things that he bought. While Kihyun is a little distracted, he's able, to put the presents among all the others. And happily walks up to his boyfriend wrapping, his arms around him. It's quiet for a while as they take in the fact, that tomorrow is Christmas Day. "This year has definitely been wonderful." 

A few seconds later Kihyun turns around; then he pulls Hoseok that little bit closer. Even though there's no music, they sway a little. Making this that little bit better, "this has definitely become my favourite year." The lights on the tree the only things, keeping the room lit. It's not long before they head to bed. It's a few minutes before seven when they start to wake up. Kihyun knows it's only a manner of minutes before, Solji is up and running to his room. They're quietly talking a little, Hoseok smiles a little as he says. "Merry Christmas" Kihyun smiles at first, before adding "Merry Christmas."

A few minutes go by then.

Solji comes running in "time to open presents," even without looking they both know she's smiling happily. Of course, she jumps on the bed, doing her best to hug them both. "Merry Christmas Solji" she giggled happily, "Merry Christmas daddy." It fell quiet for a few seconds before they got up, and headed to the lounge room. Where Taewoong was waiting, Kihyun started handing out the presents. It certainly didn't take Solji long before she, made a mess with the wrapping paper. Taewoong was a little more careful, opening everything. Kihyun was waiting to see Hoseok's reaction.

A few minutes later he noticed, how surprised he was. When he looked over at him the look said it all, Kihyun was happy with that. Then it was Kihyun's turn to open his presents, of course, he couldn't believe it. He didn't hesitate in going over to Hoseok, pulling him into his arms and then kissing him. It was going to be a simple kiss but Hoseok, wanted it to last a little longer. It didn't take much for the kids to notice, Solji giggled a little Taewoong had a different approach. "Please do that somewhere else" they both laughed, a little while the kids were distracted.

They decided to make breakfast; the house was full of love and laughter. Before they all sat at the dining table, Solji and Taewoong hugged their dad. "Thank you daddy" he smiled as he added, "you're welcome." It was quiet for a while as they ate, then both kids did their own thing. It's when they're alone that Hoseok gives, him one last present. It's quite clear that Kihyun wasn't expecting, it his face says it all. A simple yet beautiful gift to show, just how much Kihyun means to him. They ended up lying on the sofa, watching a random Christmas movie. 

It was the perfect way to spend part of their day; they decided to do a picnic lunch. At a park nearby which will be nice, for the kids. Dinner would be the big one, with lots of delicious food. Hoseok's parents called just before ten, Kihyun had a nice talk with them. Since it has been a long time, it makes for a wonderful Christmas filled with so many memories.


	16. Chapter 16

It started off like any normal day Solji, seemed a bit quieter than usual. But she was still happy as she had a little, bit of breakfast with her brother. Hoseok and Kihyun both getting ready, and helping the kids get ready. It wasn't long before they were all ready to leave, Kihyun hurried to work knowing he has a busy day ahead. Hoseok wasn't in that much of a hurry; he simply enjoyed the walk to work. Taewoong could tell that something wasn't right with his sister, he walked with her to her classroom. Wanting to tell the teacher.

She smiled as she greeted her class, as they walked in "morning Solji." Solji smiled a little "morning" "I don't think she's feeling, well" her teacher felt her forehead. "She does feel a little warm," she took a moment "do you want to go to the nurse." Solji thought about it and shook her head slightly, "alright I'll keep an eye on you." A few minutes later Taewoong quickly, headed to his class which wasn't far away. For a while, class carried on. Solji quietly sat in her seat paying attention, to her teacher. It's a little after recess when it happens.

Her teacher quickly takes her to the nurse, Solji laid on the bed. Both feeling like she was going to be sick, and feeling like she wants to fall asleep. In the end, she did sleep for close, to half an hour. When she woke up and noticed that Hoseok, was in the room. She didn't hesitate to climb into his arms; the nurse smiled a little they talked for a couple of minutes. Before Hoseok slowly headed home, walking carefully. He certainly didn't expect Solji would end up, sick especially when Kihyun called him. Of course, Hoseok was more than happy, to look after her.

As he wandered through the park he didn't, expect to see his parents. Since it has been a while since the last time, they saw each other. It was just a coincidence that they were walking around, he said a quick hello. Before walking the last couple of blocks, and getting Solji in bed. He made sure she was okay before leaving, her room Hoseok put his things away. And talked to his parents, of course, they're surprised. They did know that their son is in a relationship, but they didn't know anymore. He happily told them that he is with, Kihyun.

It was twenty minutes later Solji wandered out, wanting comfort. All she did was relax in his arms he knew that his parents were smiling a little. They talked for a while; it was about twenty minutes after that they left. Which was kind of a good thing since Solji needed to quickly head to the bathroom. She made it just in time before throwing up, in the toilet. That's where she stayed for few minutes, Hoseok was there to help. It was anything but a relaxing afternoon, once she was fine. Hoseok setup a bucket next to Solji’s bed. He also gave her a glass of water which, she didn't take long to drink.

Once she was settled in bed she, quietly asked: ”can you stay with me.” Hoseok took a moment he then smiled, a little before carefully laying next to her. Solji seemed to relax a little; she went as close as she could to him. Drifting off to sleep a few minutes later, Hoseok gently brushed the hair out of her face. He certainly didn't expect to fall asleep when he woke, up Kihyun was in the doorway. Smiling a little taking a few moments. Before carefully getting up they quietly left the room, ”has she been okay” Hoseok nodded. ”She threw up a little bit but other than that, she's been alright” a few minutes pass.

Settling in the lounge room Kihyun relaxed a little, it's when Hoseok told him that he met up with his parents. "That must have been interesting" Hoseok, smiled a little "it certainly was." A little while later Kihyun started making dinner, Taewoong who had been playing in his room. Went to check on his sister who was, quietly laying in bed. She smiled a little he quietly knelt next to her bed, "are you okay Solji" a few moments pass. Then she nods a little Taewoong smiled a little, "do you want to play in the lounge room." Solji was more than happy to join him.

She got out of bed slowly and then, followed her brother out. It didn't take long at all before Solji was giggling, catching the attention of Kihyun and Hoseok. Who simply smiled and continued what, they were doing. It was easy to see that Solji was fine, that it was just a little bug. Kihyun kept an eye on his little girl, smiling as he watched his kids pull faces at each other. Both were laughing the whole time after dinner; they watch a movie. Solji was happy relaxing in her dad's arms; it's a long time before she falls asleep. It was simple, quiet evening.


End file.
